There is a projector that modulates light emitted from a light source by a modulator such as a liquid crystal panel and a DMD (digital micromirror device) element and projects the light modulated by the modulator as an image on a screen by a projection lens.
The projector includes an optical unit including an optical system including a modulator, a signal unit that sends a signal to the modulator, a light source block having a light source that emits light, and a power source unit that supplies electric power to the signal unit and a power source block for light source. In the projector, for example, light emitted from the light source is separated into red, green, and blue lights of wavelength bandwidths, and the lights of the respective wavelength bandwidths are modulated by the modulator, which is projected and superimposed on a screen to display a color image.
In the projector, a light source block can be replaced in order to improve maintainability (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
A projector described in Patent Literature 1 includes a light source block having a light source (burner) that emits light and a reflector to which the light source is attached, and the light source block is replaceable with respect to a lamp cooling device that cools the light source is improved.
Since the light source block is replaceable with respect to the lamp cooling device, the maintainability at the time of breakage of the light source.
Also, in the projector described in Patent Literature 1, the reflector is attached to the lamp cooling device, and a block that the light source, the reflector, and the lamp cooling device are integrated is replaceable with respect to the optical unit (optical engine body) having the modulator.
By replacing the block that the light source, the reflector, and the lamp cooling device are integrated is replaced with respect to the optical unit, the lamp cooling device where broken pieces of the burner remain is replaced together with the light source, it prevents the pieces from flying and the maintainability is further improved.
In the projector described in Patent Literature 2, a light source block including a light source that emits light and a control device (dichroic mirror or collimate lens) that control light emitted from the light source is arranged, and the light source block is replaceable with respect to an optical unit including a modulator.
Since an optical block including the light source and the control device is replaceable with respect to the optical unit, and the light source block having an optical axis between the light source and the control device adjusted in advance is replaced, the adjustment of the optical axis is unnecessary after the replacement, and the maintainability is improved.